


questions

by ultkevms



Series: la douleur exquise [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkevms/pseuds/ultkevms
Summary: the moment seongwoo answered mark's questions, it was also the last time seongwoo talked about minhyun.





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> hello, another short onghwang fanfic and english isn't my first language, sorry!

"seongwoo, stay here for a while, i want to go to the toilet." minhyun passed his bag to seongwoo without waiting for the boy's reaction. "o-oh sure, okay." seongwoo said even though minhyun was long gone from his sight. he made his way to the university's fountain and sat on the nearby bench when a boy approached him. "hyung!" the boy called for seongwoo. "yes, mark. what's up with the camera?" seongwoo asked as he stood up and pointed towards the camera that mark was holding. "oh, this is for an interview but while I met you here, can I ask you a few questions?" mark asked and seongwoo just can't say no to that face. "about what?" seongwoo asked as he put down his and minhyun's bag at the bench.

"about, uh, relationship" mark said and just in time seongwoo received a message from minhyun. 

 _ **minhyunnie**_ : a little bit late, there's so many people in the toilet, sorryy ^^

"sure, why not" seongwoo said to mark before he replied to minhyun's text.

 _ **seongwoo**_ : it's okay, take your time :)

 

"okay, before I start, i'm just going to ask, is this your boyfriend or girlfriend? just to make sure though." mark asked from behind the camera. "boyfriend." seongwoo smiled without any hesitation. "okay, great! so first question, **what about your boyfriend that you love about?** " mark asked. 

"what I love about him? hm, I love everything about him though, i love our memories together, those hours that we would stay up just to talk to each other, how he sometimes would let me win in Fortnite even though he is a pro compared to me, how he always gave me his Subway cookies even though he bought it, just everything about him, I love all of them." seongwoo answered and before he could trailed off, mark asked the second questions. "sounds cute, next, **how did you feel everytime your boyfriend calls you?** "

"fluttery, butterflies in stomach." seongwoo laughed, can't believe he can sounds so cringy. "third questions, **what do you like about the person?** " mark asked and for a few seconds, seongwoo didn't say anything but he still answered it.

"what I like about him? I like how he resembles a fox when he smiles, how he laughs even though it sounds like Jeffree Star's, how he always smell like sweet peach all the times. other than himself, I love how he cared for me, I remember one time he came to my house just to give slushies and chocolates because i was sad. I like how sometimes he gets protective when I played with other boys because you know, I'm fragile I guess." seongwoo said and mark rolled his eyes, "no, hyung. that is because you are weak and old. anyway, next question, **where did your boyfriend took you on your first date?** " mark asked.

"first date? he took me to Hanilkwan even though I just want to eat normal korean cuisine but he took me there because as he said and I quoted, 'it's already a rare thing to take a gem like you to go out, why should I go to normal restaurant'" seongwoo stopped talking when mark made a gag voice, "sorry, okay continue." mark said. "it was a little bit awkward since, you know, expensive restaurant's atmosphere is full of serious people so we didn't talk that much." seongwoo laughed. "fourth question, **when did you guys became a thing?** " mark asked.

"three months ago, he went to musical department to ask me out." seongwoo answered and mark looked at him, confused as ever, "wait, aren't you in theatre department?" mark asked but seongwoo just smiled and mark shrugged it off. "next question, **what are the little things that you always noticed about him?** " mark asked.

"when he plays with max, our dog, the writing he painted on my bed, his letters, his texts, when he annoys me on purpose, when he walked into the lecture hall late and gave me that cheeky dumb smile, literally, everything." seongwoo smiled at the ground. "second last question, **if one day, he said he fell out of love, would you let them go?** " mark asked, at this, seongwoo somehow didn't look into the camera nor at mark, he just stared at the ground.

"yes, honestly speaking, i know it's hard but then to have someone that doesn't like you anymore by your side while you still have feelings towards them is just hard, you know? it's like you went from being best friend to couple and went back to friends? and since they fell out of love with me, of course they would fell in love with someone else, probably someone better and to hear about their crushes while you like them is just heart-breaking-ly painful." seongwoo looked up to the sky, urging his tears to get back into his eyes as mark put down his camera, "hyung, are you okay? can you continue?" mark asked and when seongwoo nodded, he picked up his camera again, "okay, last question, **if he is here, what would you tell him?** "

"minhyun-ah, we have been friends since we are 10 years old and I just want to tell you that I really like you since the day I saw you smiled but to confess to you isn't an easy thing to do since you know, we are friends. and when i had gathered all my courage, someone said it to you first and my feelings were mixed at that time since I knew how much you like sungwoon hyung, right? i was sad because if only I wasn't a coward, maybe I will get you first but then you seems so happy when sungwoon said yes to you after you confessed to him. i remember you were all nervous for a week before d-day and you ran all the way from our department to sungwoon hyung's department.

honestly, i somehow wish sungwoon hyung said no though but then i know how sad you will be for the rest of your life if he actually said that. when you said you took sungwoon hyung to Hanilkwan, i was mad at you because you always said no when I want to eat sushi with you but you spend that much money just for food. also minhyun-ah, do you know how much I hate myself? I hate myself as much as I love you because I'm a coward, I don't want you to be with sungwoon hyung but I want you to be happy, I hate the fact that I still like you despite you already have a boyfriend, I hate the fact how I said 'move on, seongwoo' every night but then i still fall head over heels for you everytime you play with max. and to mark, the only questions that I answered truthfully is question 1 and 3 but other than that, I guess I answered from sungwoon hyung's point of view, I'm sorry." seongwoo said, a tear finally rolled down his cheeks and mark showed him an okay sign since he can't speak properly too, becoming a crying mess behind the camera. 

"minhyun-ah, I'm moving to Canada tomorrow actually and i'm going to change my number so don't come to my house nor try to contact me anymore, be happy with Sungwoon hyung, okay? I wish you the best in your studies and in your love life, thank you for being part of my life." seongwoo picked up his bag before he turned to mark, "when he finally came back, tell him, i'm going back home, okay?" seongwoo patted on mark's shoulder.


End file.
